The 4 Year Old Girl And The Alien
by danielmenegay
Summary: The Louds go to Langley Falls for Lucy's poetry convention but when they meet the Smiths Lisa falls in love with Roger.


Chapter 1

Lucy's Big Break

It was a bright summer day in Royal Woods, Michigan, where the Loud family lives. Lincoln Loud and his 9 sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily were causing their usual mischief in the Loud house. But the 8 year old Loud sister, Lucy, the goth of the family was just laying inside her coffin like she loves to do. Lucy loves vampires and her favorite show is Vampires of Melancholia. And she also loves writing poetry. And today she was laying in her coffin writing a brand new poem. When she finished it she loved it so much that it was her favorite poem she ever wrote. She wanted to share it with the world. Meanwhile, the oldest Loud sister, Lori, was reading a bunch of teenage gossip on her phone that her boyfriend Bobby sent her. And she came across an ad about a poetry convention in Langley Falls, Virginia. Suddenly while Lucy was just laying in her coffin with her vampire statue, Edwin, in her arms she overheard Lori yell to the rest of the family "O M Gosh, look at this, they're having a poetry convention in Langley Falls, Virginia". Lucy jumped out of her coffin and ran downstairs and said to Lori, "eldest sibling, did I just hear you say that there was to be a poetry convention in Langley Falls, Virginia". "Yes" said Lori "isn't that literally crazy, they're doing it next week". "I must go to that" exclaimed Lucy. "Mother, can you take me" Lucy asked Rita, the Loud mother. "Well, Lucy" said Lynn Sr., the Loud father " if all of your siblings agree to come your mother and I will be more than happy to take all of you". "Sigh" exclaimed the rest of the Loud siblings imitating Lucy's catch phrase "Yes we will go".

Chapter 2

The Louds Meet The Smiths

The next week the Loud family was packing all their things to go to Langley Falls for Lucy's poetry convention. They drove there in the family van, Vanzilla. And Rita and Lynn Sr. made a reservation for 13 people at a hotel. They had to bring a lot of extra mattresses since there were 13 of them. On the day of the convention Lucy was so excited. She couldn't wait to share her favorite poem with the world. When the Loud family got to the convention all Lucy wanted was to just share her poem with everybody. But the rest of the family decided to explore what was going on there. Suddenly, Lisa, the 4 year old genius of the family who had already won a junior nobel prize spotted something interesting. I was a person who wasn't wearing any clothes who had green skin. But wait, it wasn't just any ordinary human being. It was an alien. Lisa never saw one in person but she has studied all about them. At this point she just knew that she had to up and talk to it. "Greetings" she said "I am Lisa Loud". "Oh, hello" said the alien "Roger Smith". They shook hands. "What are you doing here" asked Roger "are you planning on becoming a poet too". "No" said Lisa "My sister is a goth so she loves poetry, but I got really interested when I saw you, I've studied all about your species". "Holy shit" said Roger "I've never met any humans who study aliens, I am the only alien living on earth, I live here in Langley Falls with my family, the Smiths, I live with Stan Smith who works for the CIA". "Where are you from" asked Roger. "I live in Michigan" said Lisa "me and family came here to bring my sister to the convention, but I am very thrilled to meet you, and I am very interested in meeting your family, and I have 13 people in my family, so we can't all quite fit in the hotel room we're staying in, maybe half of us can stay with you guys". At first Lisa's parents rejected because they didn't know each other, but Lynn Sr. and Stan bonded over their love of cowbells Lynn Sr. decided that he, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, Lincoln, Lisa, and Lily would stay with the Smiths while Rita, Leni, Lynn, and Lucy would stay at the hotel.

Chapter 3

Lisa Falls In Love With Roger

When Lincoln first went into the Smith house he met Steve Smith, Stan and Francine Smith's son. "What is it like having an alien in your house" asked Lincoln. "Pretty cool I guess" said Steve. "I have never met a real alien" said Lincoln "but Roger seems pretty cool, I'm Lincoln Loud". "Steve Smith" said Steve as they shook hands. "You into Ace Savvy" asked Lincoln. "Fuck yeah" said Steve "I love Ace Savvy". "Cool" said Lincoln "I wish you could meet my best friend Clyde but he lives backnin Royal Woods, Michigan, but my sister Lori had a driver's license, maybe she can drive us all back". So Lori, Lincoln, Steve, and Steve's sister Hailey drove back to Royal Woods. Lincoln and Steve sat together in the back of Vanzilla while Lori and Hailey sat together in the front seats. "So Lori, tell me more about your boyfriend Bobby" said Hailey. "I will introduce you to him when we get to Royal Woods" said Lori. Back at the Smith's house Lana became friends with their talking goldfish Klaus. "This is so damn awesome" exclaimed Lana "I've never met a talking fish before, I wish you could come back home to Royal Woods with me". "I wasn't always a goldfish" said Klaus "I was once a human". That night Roger invited Lisa to go out to dinner with him. "Roger, you're a great guy" said Lisa "I wish you could come back home to Royal Woods with me". "I want to too" said Roger "I like you". Lincoln introduced Steve to Clyde and they all bonded over Ace Savvy. But Steve became jealous of Lincoln when he found out about Ronnie Anne. "She's not my girlfriend" said Lincoln "she's just my friend". "And I can't get his sister Lori to like me" said Clyde. On the day the Louds had to go back to Royal Woods they forgot that Lori drove it back to Royal Woods with Lincoln, Steve, and Hailey. And then Lori drove it to the city where her boyfriend Bobby lives to introduce Hailey to him. And Bobby and Hailey really liked each other. "What can we do" said Rita. "I don't know" said Francine. "One time I wrote about how you could only take your family places in your family van" said Rita. "Well Rita" said Francine "I like writing just as much as you do, one time I wrote about how an alien space ship can take families anywhere, and Lisa and Roger are in love so you'll have to take Roger with you, so take Roger's space ship". Francine lit a cigarette as Roger loaded everyone into his space ship and they all left. And Lisa and Roger kissed. "Bye Francine" said Rita. "Bye Rita" said Francine. "Bye Stan" yelled Lynn Sr. "Bye Lynn" said Stan "keep rocking on your cow bell" "Yes I will" said Lynn Sr. "Yes he will dude" said Luna. "I'm going to miss Roger" said Stan. "Me too" said Francine. "Bye Klaus" said Lana. "Bye Lana" said Klaus. Lana and Klaus both burst into tears.


End file.
